The Player (Minecraft)
|-|Steve= |-|Alex= |-|The Player= Character Synopsis The Player is the enigmatic entity mentioned in the End Poem. They are treated as the entity in front of the screen, having created their own personal worlds for their personal enjoyment. Do note that the player isn't the same being as Steve, as the End Poem considers the latter merely the in-game incarnation of the character covered here. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-C | 2-B, possibly 2-A Verse: Minecraft Name: Steve/Alex | Any Name You Want Gender: Unknown (While appears to male and or female, it's stated gender doesn't exist in Minecraft) | Varies (Can be whatever gender they decide) Age: Unknown | Varies Classification: The Miner | A Player Special Abilities: |-|Steve/Alex=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Survival Expert, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility,, Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from several arrows through his skull), Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Water Breathing, Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying), Death Manipulation (Via Decay Potion), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal and Ender Portal), Non-Physical Interaction (Can directly damage intangible beings like Vex), Immortality (Type 9. Death is but an inconvenience to them and they can reappear as long as their true selves exist), Summoning (Can summon a Snow Golem or an Iron Golem depending on the materials they have), Ice Manipulation (Via Frost Walker), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Gravity Manipulation (Can slow down their own fall or other entities'), Electricity Manipulation (Can channel electricity to cause thunder to fall on an enemy when it is raining), Water Manipulation (Can use water to propel themselves in the air at high speeds when water is nearby), Resistance to Fire, Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Probability Manipulation (Via Luck Potion), Curse Manipulation |-|The Player= Reality Warping, Creation (Capable of creating things from nothing, including entire worlds of it's own essence), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Minecraft itself is arguably The Player's person world and according to the The Entities, he has full control over it), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very idea of magic and it's directly stated that this brought magic into the world), Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification (Has the ability to alter the "difficulty" of entire worlds, which can alter the very functionality of the worlds themselves. This can extend to making entire beings cease to exist or making TNT not explode simply because The Player said so), Dream Manipulation (Responsible for numerous dream realities and can manipulate them as well), Plot Manipulation (Minecraft itself is nothing more than a narrative to The Player and they can manipulate it's very story), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spirit that is stated to lack any concrete existence), Information Manipulation (Has control over the very coding and data that makes up some realities in Minecraft), Space-Time Manipulation (Has full control over Time and Space which is infinite according to statements), Physics Manipulation (The different dimensions of Minecract each have different laws of physics to some degree), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly). Should have all the abilities of Creative Mode and The Command Block Destructive Ability: Town Level (Can contend with both The Wither and The Ender Dragon, who can destroy an entire body of Steel with ease) | Multiverse level (Is said to have created his own Private World which includes the totality of Minecraft itself which encompasses a millions of other parallel worlds created by millions of other players and a countless number of dreams that happen to exist within another dream, Transcends Minecraft several times over), possibly Multiverse Level+ (Several statements imply that the amount of worlds Minecraft contains is infinite and never ending which suggests Minecraft itself is an infinite multiverse) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can hit an Enderman at point-blank range, who can dodge arrows at fast speeds) | Immeasurable (Achieved a higher level than Minecraft itself and ultimately transcends it several times over and views it as merely a work of fiction within a dream within another dream within a game and so on for countless cycles) Lifting Ability: Class M '''| '''Immeasurable Striking Ability: Town Class | Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: Town Level (Defeated both the end-game bosses) | Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ (Created Minecraft itself which contains a countless number of dreams and millions of worlds from millions of players each containing several Infinite Space-Time Continuums. Several statements imply that the amount of worlds Minecraft contains is infinite and never ending which suggests Minecraft itself is an infinite multiverse) Stamina: Above Average | Limitless (Exists as an ideal thus stamina has on bounds on their existence, their Immortality and Creative Mode put their existence beyond the concept of Stamina.) Range: Standard melee range with sword and unarmed. Dozens of meters with bow, Low Multiversal with portals | Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Intelligence: Gifted, due to being an expert fighter, miner, farmer, architect, blacksmith, alchemist and many others | Unknown, at list Gifted ''' '''Weaknesses: None notable Notable Feats: *Dreamed the entire Minecraft world, alongside several other dream worlds. Versions: The Miner (Steve and Alex) | The "True" Player Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'TNT: '''An ignitable block of explosives, which can easily kill/harm beings with similar durability to his own. *'Potion:' A consumable item that can be used to give buffs to the player. **'Healing:' Can be used to heal themselves quickly. **'Regeneration:' Increases their regenerative capacities. **'Fire Resistance:' Renders them nigh-immune to fire and heat-related attacks. **'Slow Falling:' Slows down their falls. **'Potion of the Turtle Master:' Dramatically increases their offenses at the cost of speed. *'Splash Potion: A throwing kind of potion that can apply negative status effects or just instant damage to the enemy. **'''Poison: Inflicts a poison which can greatly weaken the enemy, although it cannot kill them. **'Slowness:' Slows down the enemy's movements to a crawl. **'Weakness:' Reduces the enemy's physical strength greatly. **'Decay:' Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. **'Instant Harming:' A kind of poison that instantly dishes out damage against the enemy. These damages ignore any armor that the target possesses instead dealing direct damage to their body. *'Lingering Potion: '''Another throwing potion that leaves the surrounding area of impact full of the effect of the potion for a few seconds. *'Elytra: A pair of wings that can be used to glide when in the air. The usage of fireworks can transform this into high-speed flight. *'''Bow: A simple bow weapon. Arrows can be tipped with any of the potion effects mentioned or be turned into "Spectral Arrows", which helps Steve tracks enemy hits by it. *'Trident:' A throwing weapon that can also be used in melee situations. Various enchantments can have a variety of effect on it, allowing it to come back to the player once thrown, allowing it summon lightning under a thunderstorm or allowing the player to propel themselves in the air at high speed when raining or when underwater. *'Totem of Undying:' When held, this item will resurrect the player once from death, *'Enchantment:' Possible boosts applied to Steve's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Enchantments on armor can make it more durable against certain type of attacks or even damage the enemy if Steve is hit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Minecraft Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Regenerators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Probability Benders Category:Curse Wielders Category:Gravity Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Invisibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Physics Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2